Secret
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: There's going to be a secret revealed through hidden camera on Ellen's talk show, just no one thought it would be this kind of secret. Author's note has been added.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first full blown smut. I don't know how good it is. So, enjoy? (:_

**_-Xx-_**

"We're gonna get caught." Logan said, glaring at Kendall as the taller boy unbuckled his belt and popped the button with one hand as he reached the other hand out towards Logan. Kendall used his one free hand to undo Logan's pants. The brunette eventually gave in and pushed his boyfriend's hand away. He undid his pants and pushed them down along with his Diesel boxer briefs.

Kendall bit his lips, getting his pants open and pushing them down to his ankles, taking in Logan's reaction to his going commando. He saw Logan's cock twitch as he sat back on the couch and pushed his pants fully off. "'Mere." Kendall said, beckoning Logan with a finger. Logan pushed his pants off and tossed them aside before walking to the couch in the green room. Once he was close enough, Kendall wrapped his hands in the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled it off, his own plaid shirt following. "Sit." he spread his legs a bit farther, inviting Logan.

Logan bit his lip as he sat atop Kendall's lap, letting out a hiss as their bare erections collided. Kendall placed one hand on his hip and the other pressed against Logan's lips. "Suck." he asked or rather, commanded. Logan's eyes turned dark with lust as he grabbed Kendall's hand in both of his and slowly placed three of Kendall's long fingers in his mouth, swirling his more than talented tongue around them, alternating between sucking and licking all the while keeping his eyes on Kendall's.

"Fuck, babe." He removed his fingers and smirked as he reached around and trailed his wet fingers down to Logan's entrance. He pressed them against the hole, teasing enough to get Logan to writhe a bit and without any warning, Kendall shoved a finger in all the way, causing a moan from the other boy. Kendall moved the digit in and out a few times before adding the other two in and Logan was quickly bouncing up and down, begging.

"I'm ready. Come on." he sat up, causing Kendall's fingers to come out and he aligned himself up with Kendall's dripping cock.

"You were just saying we were gonna get caught, now you're Mr. Eager Beav-_ooh_, fuck." Kendall's tease was cut off when Logan slammed down and Kendall's entire length was inside of Logan's tight heat.

"Shut. Up." Logan moaned, bracing his hands on Kendall's shoulders as he waited a moment to adjust and began bouncing on the blond's lap. Kendall's hands squeezed Logan's hips as he thrust up, meeting Logan's movements.

Throwing his head back against the couch, Kendall let out a groan. "Fuck. Logan, you're so tight. Always. So. Tight." Kendall punctuated the last three words with a thrust up, which in turn caused the brunet to cry out, moving up and down quicker, making circling motions, trying to find his spot.

He saw stars as he found it, staying in the angle he was in and moved faster and faster, the almost constant assault on the bundle of nerves nearly making him numb with pleasure.

Logan almost didn't register Kendall's hand moving to his erection. the stimulation of his strokes and his cock inside of him caused Logan to scream as he released, his seed shooting out and covering his boyfriend's hand and both of their chests.

Kendall growled as Logan's walls tightened even more than normal. That combined with Logan's hot seed slowly cooling on his hand and chest caused him to press his hands into Logan's hips, almost bruising as he slammed and held Logan down onto his lap, stilling as his load shot deep into his boyfriend.

The smaller boy moaning as Kendall's orgasm prolonged his own. Kendall's grip finally gave up a little and allowed the two to move against each other, riding their pleasure out.

Sighing tiredly, Logan collapsed and his head fell into the crook of Kendall's shoulder. The younger boy kissed the dark hair and happened to look into the corner of the room at the ceiling. Seeing a camera with a blinking red light, he lifted the middle finger to it and smirked.

"Hey babe. I think I figured out what secret that Ellen's hidden camera was going to reveal." he motioned with his head and Logan's head shot up and looked behind him.

"What?"


	2. Author's Note to a certain reviewer

To **LanceBassLover**,

If you've read this through tumblr on either _rusher-momma_ or _big-time-writing_, those are both my accounts, so how about you **ask** before you go around accusing people of stealing next time? Please and thank you.

**I'm posting this in case there are others who would like to accuse me of things.**

But thank you all who have reviewed and enjoyed the story. You guy rock.**  
><strong>


End file.
